1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicle brake systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brake systems that can be used in a motorcycle, a type of a straddle type vehicle, are known, as disclosed in JP Hei9(1997)-58434 A. The brake system disclosed in this document includes a front brake operating lever and a rear brake operating lever. The rear brake operating lever is configured to cause the front and rear brakes to work in an interlocked manner.
More specifically, the rear brake operating lever is coupled with an equalizer, which is connected with a rear brake cable connected with a rear brake and an interlocking cable connected with the front brake operating lever. The equalizer is configured to divide the force received by the rear brake operating lever among the rear brake cable and the interlocking cable.
The interlocking cable is connected with the front brake operating lever to operate the same. Thus, the operating force transferred to the interlocking cable via the equalizer operates the front brake operating lever to actuate the front brake.
A property setting spring is provided on the interlocking cable for biasing the interlocking cable in the direction opposite that of the force applied to the front brake operating lever by the interlocking cable. Thus, if the operating force generated as the rear brake operating lever is operated is smaller than the biasing force of the property setting spring, the operating force is transferred to the rear brake cable via the equalizer. Thus, in this case, only the rear brake is actuated. On the other hand, if the operating force generated as the rear brake operating lever is operated is equal to or larger than the biasing force of the property setting spring, the operating force is transferred to the interlocking cable and then the front brake operating lever via the equalizer. Thus, in this case, not only the rear brake, but also the front brake is actuated.